Tōshirō Headache
by BaconLover1800
Summary: Tōshirō is having a huge headache. It keep getting worse but then he pass out and have vision what could they be about. One-shot


**BaconLover1800: hey it's me i got board and had this idea stuck in my head so i decided to share it.**

 **Random person that just love to flame people: Boo you suck you never even finish any stories.**

 **BaconLover1800: I busy ok i got (gets knock out before finishing by a pokeball).**

 **All current character from stories i didn't finish/ Delete: That's for ditching use you lazy basterd.**

 **A future oc: This is his first one shot and remember i didn't have to do this so please no flames it hurts BaconLover1800 but advice will be nice.**

 **Ash (From polémon): Sweet we Catch a BaconLover1800 let's check what the pokefex have to say about him.**

 **Naruto (From Naruto): After the story**

* * *

 **Random Filler Character from the future: BaconLover1800 does not own Bleach or Danny Phantom.(** **Random Filler Character from the future faint)**

 **?(warp in and knock out the Filler Character (From a story I'll do in the future): now on to the story (warp out)**

* * *

"Man my head hurt maybe Unohana have some medicine that will help" Tōshirō said to him self walking to her office.

* * *

 _ **Vision**_

* * *

"Hi im ..." a childish Voice said to a girl

* * *

 _ **Vision end**_

* * *

"What was that" Tōshirō couldn't help ask himself at what he heard.

* * *

 _ **Vision**_

* * *

"Sweet a new game of doom" a male voice said to another male "I know i can't wait to play it" the other voice reply

* * *

 _ **Vision end**_

* * *

"Now I'm starting to see people to" Tōshirō said to himself as the headache start to get worst.

* * *

 _ **Vision**_

* * *

"Hey ...turd i got an ... and it's your fault" a jock said while pounding his fist to his hand.

* * *

 _ **Vision end**_

* * *

"What are these visions" Tōshirō ask himself as he hurry to her office. "Why am i getting them" Tōshirō mumble to himself.

"Aaaahhh" Tōshirō scream as the headache get worsened before he can't take anymore and past out

* * *

 _ **Vision/Dream**_

* * *

"Where am i" Tōshirō ask himself as he found himself facing two people next to him. Looking around he found himself to be in what looks like a lab. But couldn't really tell as the whole room look blurry.

"And what am i wearing" Tōshirō ask himself after looking down. He found himself wearing a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers.

The one to his right is a boy with brown skin, black hair, and wears glasses while having Turquoise eyes. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret.

The one to his left is a girl. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie. She wore a black choker around her neck. Her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" Tōshirō scream as the headache start to get worst with every second that pass. While the room start to get clearer.

* * *

 _ **Flashback in Vision/Dream**_

* * *

When Tōshirō open his eyes he saw a man in front of him. The man with a large and bulky, with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. He wears an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

Next to him is a woman with has shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She was wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots.

"And this is the ... ghost portal" the man told them. "It allows ... to enter our ... so we can catch and research them" the woman said. While they were talking Tōshirō found himself unable to concentrate as he can't hear everything they where talking about and was trying to sense spirit energy and finding none.

"We even got you a jumpsuit Danny" the man said gaining his attention while revealing a white jumpsuit that has the man's face with black boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length glove. "Danny who's Danny" Tōshirō said outloud wondering who they were talking about and why the name sound so familiar to him.

"Mom, dad how many time do i have to tell you ... don't exist" a female voice said near him. Tōshirō look at her she was younger then the women.

She looks like teenage girl with aqua blue eyes, like the man, and long auburn hair, like the women, which reaches down to her hips. She wears an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats.

"But Jazz they do" the man said to them. "So her name is Jazz" Tōshirō mumble to himself while wondering why it sounds so familiar. "And watch as we activate the portal" the women said to them. "Tada" the man said pushing the plug and a plug socket together.

There was a small spark coming from the whole in the wall before it quickly disappear. "But i don't get it, it should work all of our callaction was correct Maddie" the man said sounding sad. "Don't worry Jack we probably miss a callaction let's get some fudge then try again" the women said sounding equally upset before they left the lab.

"So the woman's name is Maddie and the man's name is Jack" Tōshirō said to himself wounding why it sound so familiar to him. "I told you ghost don't exist" Jazz said before leaving making him the only one in the lab.

* * *

 _ **Flashback End in Vision/Dream**_

* * *

"And this is the .e.t.n ghost portal" Tōshirō found himself saying. He couldn't control himself it was like he was in autopilot.

"Really the F.n.o ghost portal man your parents are bad at naming things Danny" the boy said. Wait a minute those names F.n.o and .e.t.n. So if I put them together I'll get Fenton. Fenton that name it sounds so familiar Tōshirō though.

"Really Tucker at least it's related to them" the girl said to him. "Come on Sam you know i name all my tech" the boy said. So there name are Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny have you look inside" Sam said. "No, come on let's go where not even supposed to be here" Tōshirō found himself saying it to them. "But come on who know what could be on the other side of it" Sam said persuading him.

"Your right who knows what cool things could be there" Tōshirō find himself saying again as his body move and put on the jumpsuit but before he can move Sam stop him.

"You are not wearing this before you go there" Sam said before ripping of Jack's face of the white jumpsuit. "Now you can go" Sam said pushing to the portal.

"Man it's pretty dark down here" Tōshirō said before tripping on a cable and flipping a switch. "Aaaaaahhhhhh" Tōshirō couldn't help but scream before he fainted and the pain leave him.

* * *

 _ **Vision/dream end**_

* * *

"He's waking up" Unohana said as Tōshirō slowly gets up. "You should be careful you just woke up after passing out." Unohana tell him gentle.

"If you don't mind could you please tell up why you scream before Tōshirō" Yamamoto ask him. "Head captain I think he should rest first" Unohana said to him. "No it's ok the reason why was, i was regaining my memories before i died before i gain the name Tōshirō Hitsugaya when i was alive that go by the name of Fenton, Danny Fenton" Tōshirō said before going to his office after all he was Danny Fenton in the past. Now he is Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

* * *

 **Previously before the story and after** **Random Filler Character from the future faint**

 **...! What ? knock out** **Random Filler Character from the future. ? Gain 17 experience point**

 **!...! Close to birthday and a Christmas bonus**

 **Birthday bonos: 18x12= 216 experience**

 **Christmas bonus: 2500 experience**

 **...! What ? Is evolving...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tada ? Evolve to a spoiler character**

* * *

 **spoiler character 1**

 **Info.**

 **Species: Astral/Barien Hybrid**

* * *

 **Ash: ok Dexter tell me some info of BaconLover1800**

* * *

 **Dexter**

 **Type: Human**

 **Hp: 100**

 **Amount ?/100**

 **Known Info: He is lazy but do work and play Yu-gi-oh, he lisson to problem. Also he love Bacon and have really bad eyesight**

 **Ability: Sacred 3**

 **Sacred 3: Gain two more ability**

 **Ability 2: Stamina**

 **Stamina: use a Stamina instead of Power Points**

 **Ability 3: Bad Future**

 **Bad Future: Future have a 99% rate of being bad for not know alot being a border line 70-80 gpa. And having no life skill**

 **Move 1: Work**

 **Work (cost): use 15 Stamina**

 **Work (effect): User do a job but get board doing it**

 **Move 2: Short Rest**

 **Short Rest (cost): 0 Stamina**

 **Short Rest (effect): gain 2.5 stamina for every 1/12 time you use work.**

 **Move 3: Eat**

 **Eat (cost): 0.1 Stamina**

 **Eat (effect): gain 5 Stamina**

 **Move 4: Study**

 **Study (cost): Zero-infinity Stamina**

 **Study (effect): Decrease chance of Bad future of happening by 0.000001-0.00001 per successful use.**

* * *

 **Stamina: ?/100**


End file.
